


Halloween snuggles

by Enby_Queer_Bee



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Cute gay bois, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, I wrote this instead of focusing in school, I'm Sorry, It's kinda cringe, Jam, Just the bois being happy, Late night cuddles, M/M, No Operator this time, Slight pining, Tags Are Hard, This is a gift for my partner, This was also rushed, cuddling on the couch, horror movies, no danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Queer_Bee/pseuds/Enby_Queer_Bee
Summary: Tim didn't care much for Halloween. Jay seemed to love it.The result? Jay practically fought him to get him sit down on the couch to watch movies with him.
Relationships: Jay Merrick & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Halloween snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anniversary gift for my partner Reef! Reefy, when you see this, I love you! Happy anniversary!  
> Everyone else, please enjoy :D don't mind the cringe, this was VERY rushed, especially the end-
> 
> Please forgive me any typos

Tim didn't care much for Halloween. Jay seemed to love it.

The result? Jay practically fought him to get him sit down on the couch to watch movies with him.

"Jay, listen. We really shouldn't get too into this, we have to leave tomorrow before eight."

Jay dismissed Tim's comment with a small huff and kept fiddling with the volume. "Relax, it's just a few movies", he said. "We need to sleep", Tim huffed. Jay rolled his eyes at him, playfully but still kind of frustrated.

Tim sighed quietly and leaned against the couch. He knew Jay was a stubborn person and he knew he wasn't going to win this fight without one of them getting upset. Besides, he knew that Jay would fall asleep sooner or later. It seemed as if having something in the background to make noise helped him fall asleep way better than the usual silence of their hotel room. Tim had to admit, watching movies made him sleepy too; he enjoyed the background noise and the calm feeling of not being alone (in a good way).

"How many movies did you rent?" he asked, looking lazily at the movie. "Three", Jay said quietly, "One of them's pretty long though."

Tim nodded a bit and shifted slightly on the couch. "Alright", he said before taking a can of cheap beer from the table. They had bought some simple food and drinks to enjoy themselves while watching the movies. It wasn't much, but they didn't have a lot of money either. In fact, it seemed as Jay had saved money to get the movies rented. For that Tim had to thank him, he wouldn't have been able to save money for something they didn't need.

Some time passed, maybe around thirty minutes. Tim had quietly been sipping his beer, while Jay had downed half a pizza. It was a lot more than he would usually eat, so Tim was happy he got to be full for once. They hadn't really talked, only enjoyed the movie together.

Tim was too focused on the movie to notice the cushions of the couch shifting slightly next to him, but he did notice Jay leaning against him slightly. He glanced at his companion and tilted his head slightly. The couch was big enough for both of them to fit there nicely, Jay didn't have to come so close if he didn't want to. Which of course meant that he _wanted_ to be close to Tim. The thought made Tim feel happy and warm inside.

He hesitated a bit before wrapping his arm around Jay. The other smiled and rested his head on his shoulder, humming quietly in approval. Tim smiled a bit and held him close before returning his attention back to the movie. A part of him wanted to hold Jay even closer, but he didn't want to risk overstepping the other's boundaries.

No, they were just fine like this, there was no need to rush things.

Almost an hour later they were still cuddling on the couch, now much closer than before. Tim wasn't really sure what had happened and how he ended up like that, but there they were. He didn't mind it though, but he was more than well aware of the blush that had crept on his face. And it was clearly there to stay.

Jay hadn't seemed to be bothered by it at all. He had cuddled close to Tim's chest and was happily watching the movie. Tim could tell he was sleepy, but he didn't want to force him to bed. After all, he knew that Jay would fall asleep in twenty or so minutes anyways. There was no need for him to push it.

"Hey, Tim?"

"Mm?"

Tim glanced at his companion, who had now turned to look at him. "You look cute", the bright blue and green eyed man mumbled quietly. Tim chuckled - half-flattered half-embarrassed - and smiled at his companion. "You look nice too", he said. Jay smiled at him, face turning rosy pink before focusing on the movie again. Tim studied the lanky man for a moment, curious of what would happen if he was to kiss the other. The thought had often crossed his mind, but this was the first time it actually stayed and lingered there, as if to tease and urge him to try. He probably would've too, if he wasn't so worried of Jay's reaction. What if he wouldn't like it? That would ruin their whole relationship, it'd be very hard to work together anymore.

Then again, what if Jay _did_ like it? What would they turn into? Would the situation just be forgotten or would it evolve into something much bigger?

Tim entertained himself with the thought. It sounded rather nice, maybe even possible to reach. They'd just have to get rid of Alex first.

He turned his attention back to Jay, who seemed to be having trouble focusing on the movie. He was occasionally glancing at Tim, then looking at the tv again. Tim chuckled quietly and held him close. "What?" he asked. "Nothing", Jay said, "I'm just... tired. Let's go to sleep."

"Oh? Already?" Tim asked. Jay nodded a bit and got up, Tim right after him. They looked at each other for a moment, smiling. Then, Tim leaned closer and kissed Jay's cheek.

"Good night, Jay. Happy Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted the original version on accident :') thins thing should have an undo button for that


End file.
